This study is investigating the part played in Sudden Infant Death Syndrome (SIDS, crib death) by infant botulism, a recently-recognized infectious disease of the intestine. To do so, more senitive diagnostic techniques are being developed. In addition, epidemiological information that bears on host and environmental factors in pathogenesis is being collected.